Frostheart's Pet
maybe Frostheart's heart isn't as cold as it seems... Chapter 1 Frostheart. flicked his tail angrily. "Grasspaw, you didn't do it right again! You need to keep your tail straight so it doesn't drag on the ground!" "He's trying his best, Frostheart!" Petalwave hissed. "He's tired from practicing all day, and he has been training since dawn. Give him a brake and don't be so hard on him!" Frostheart saw Grasspaw, instead of cringing in shame that he was being defended by his mother, stand up proudly and hiss, "Thank StarClan you're not my mentor." "I can't thank StarClan for anything since they put me in a Clan with a bunch of soft mouse-brains!" Petalwave and Grasspaw both gasped an dhissed at the same time. Frostheart just flicked his tail again and stormed back to camp. Why ''did StarClan put me in ThunderClan? he wondered. ''Why couldn't they put me in a Clan that isn't afraid of everything? "I bet they would even be kind to that mouse." Frostheart meowed quietly. The mouse was strange, a darker black than most mice would normally be. "he's fat too, he might feel great in my stomach. I never get anything to eat with Petalwave and Grayspots eating up the fresh-kill pile." He stopped, stalked slowly towards the mouse, then pounced. "Mouse-dung!" He hissed after the mouse as it scurried away with a broken leg. Frostheart didn't feel like being around other cats at the moment, so he gathered some moss and made a den in a hollowed out log, his belly growling, and fell asleep. Chapter 2 Dark Night scurried down his hole, but couldn't make it that far on his broken leg. he settled quickley, when he couldn't move anymore, and hoped the cat wouldn't be able to follow him into the ground. Dark Night remembered his mother being caught and eaten by a cat just like that, and many of his brothers and sisters. "This is cat-brained." he thought. "why are we living here so we can feed those dumb monsters?" He attempted to scurry up the tunnel, but if he put any wieght on the leg, it would hurt bad nough to make him squeak. "but my berries are up there." he thought. then decided to just drag his leg behind him while he scrambeled to his berries. He stumbled ungracefully out of the hole, and saw that the cat was long gone. He smiled with hope and scrambled to th ebush where he had been picking great, dark red berries. He was careful to politley pick them with his paws and set them near his hole, easy to pick up and take with him if the cat came again. Dark Night thought about his beautiful mother, Graceful Sky, his favorite brother, Gray Dawn, and his annouying sisters, Floating Leaf, Small bear, and Bright Pelt. Graceful Sky had been very sad after a big, orange cat and a smaller, brownish-greenish cat ate most of Dark Night's brothers. Onlt Dark Night, Gray Dawn, Floating Leaf, Samll bear, and Bright Pelt had lived. Graceful Sky had died saving them from a big, white she-cat. After their mother died, the sibling decided to leave and live their own lives, and Dark Night hadn;t seen any member of his family since. Those Cats ruined his life! Dark Night picked his last berry and was about to pop it in his mouth when th white cat that had broken his leg was back. "Don't eat it!" the white tom screeched. He eached over with a huge paw and smacked the berry from the mouse's paws. With his other front paw, he held the mouse down to stop it running away. "If you want to live, eating Deathberries aren't going to help." "Cat-brain, what do you know?" Dark Night squeaked. The cat looked surprised. "You can understand me?" "Of course, now let go of me!" "No, if you walk on that leg, you'll lose it!" "What do you care?" "I never cared about anything, but little animals don't deserve to die to feed that mouse-brained clan!" the white cat took a moment to realized what he had said, then continued, "no offense." "None taken, and what's a Clan?" "it would take a long time to explain, i'll just take you to my nest so you can rest up that leg, then i'll take you to ThunderClan's medicine cat tommorw." Dark Night understood none of this. "fine, I guess." Dark Night mumbled. "Thanks for helping me, even though you were the one who hurt me, my name is Dark Night." "My name's Frostheart." Chapter 3 While Frostheart and Dark Night were spending the night in the log, Blueshine, his sister, had just woken up and realized he had never come back from the training session. Category:Fanfiction Category:Shinecloud's Pages Category:Abandoned Fanfic